Naruto: Tragedies Forgotten Arc
Tragedies forgotten It's been one year ago that the Fourth Shinobi World War ended. As expected, Madara surrendered of his plan, influenced by Naruto. The five major villages were damaged greatly since Zetsu copied many shinobi, and was defeated by Killer Bee. The Akatsuki vanished, Konan and Pain were forgotten. Peace spread throughout the world. The elders retired since they were old already. Konoha strives hard to return their strength. The five villages increased their ties, and any of the five Kage can send orders from another village shinobi. Missing-nins were sentenced to DEATH, even suspected, the prisons were strengthen with Lightning and Fire Release. ANBU were all considered as Jōnin. Weak Jōnins were considered as Chūnin, to prevent a weak shinobi. Genin were trained element natures strictly. Taijutsu masters can only rank up to Tokubetsu Jōnin. Soon Konoha 11 (except Neji) became all jōnin, and became stronger. Hinata trained under the tutelage of Neji and Hiashi. Shikamaru developed more of the clan's techniques. Shino brought a bag of bugs for his greater advantage. Naruto learned some of wind-typed techniques. Lee finally able to use ninjutsu such as Clone technique, surprising Guy. Tenten has able to use wind element for greater range of her weapons. Kiba learned some techniques from Tsume. Ino can use cursed-type techniques like Fū's. Chōji was the current leader of the Akimichi Clan. Neji's cursed seal was removed, since Hinata did because of his great power and skills, and became the first Branch House leader, and he can now punish the branch members, since he is now a main branch member. Sasuke returned to Konoha after learning that Madara killed Mikoto and Fugaku, and he was the one who forced Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan. He offered to Tsunade to prison him, but she disagreed, saying he don't do any bad to the village, except killing Danzō (I know Tsunade distrusts him), but she doesn't care, he is Sarutobi's rival. Naruto was overjoyed from his return, as well as Sakura. He said very clear that he didn't love her, saying he don't want Sakura's personality, she was very sad except he said that he and her will become friends. Sasuke helped Konoha to its reconstruction, being not reconstructed because of the war. Naruto tell him how much he loved him as a friend, which touches him. Naruto became Hokage after ten years, and Sakura and Sasuke as his loyal subordinates. Tsunade became a part of Konoha Council. Shikaku also resigned and Shikamaru was the new Jonin Commander, and start training Kasuma, Asuma and Kurenai's child. As Hinata became the clan leader, she asked Hanabi's assistance, both becoming the leader. Five Kages *1. Naruto Uzumaki (Sixth Hokage or Rokudaime Hokage or Hokage-sama or Rokudaime-sama) *2. Gaara (Fifth Kazekage or Godaime Kazekage or Kazekage-sama or Godaime-sama) *3. Kurotsuchi (Fourth Tsuchikage or Yondaime Tsuchikage or Tsuchikage-sama or Yondaime-sama) *4. Darui (Fifth Raikage or Godaime Raikage or Raikage-sama or Godaime-sama) *5. '''Chōjūrō (Sixth Mizukage or Rokudaime Mizukage or Mizukage-sama or Rokudaime-sama) Reasons * Naruto defeated Madara, and saved the world. * Mentioned in Gaara's article. * Her grandfather retired and as a good fighter, has passed the title to her, not to his son because he's becoming old. * Darui is a powerful ninja, capable of using three kekkei genkai. * Chōjūrō wields a twin-sword. He became powerful at it as time goes on, and mastered all seven swords. ;Always to be continued.